Talk:Alchemist/@comment-190.45.68.251-20180419153651
Alchemist Guide: Start by leveling up your apprentice with Magic Missile and Void Trap/Automaton to at least 105, then switch to Alchemist, Arcana Worg, Evocation Elixir, with spells: Transmute, Midas Drought, Void Decompression, Denaturation, Condensed Energy, Ritual of Power. You need to cast the last four spells many times to power them up, an overnight or all day + overnight can be great here. Wear Artificer's Shoulderpads with a few levels of boost in them to get the crafting jars full, and optionally wear the unique necklace with the star to increase your jars capacity to 4000. Collecting crafting items boosts the Muse's summon power which boosts mysteries, so you can imagine it is integral to the long-term charge up. There is no way to accumulate crafting items more quickly by, for example, doing a 15x time distortion with the Chronomancer, no, the devs have not gone over this and imposed a continuity of time effects. 4.1 crafting items per minute of rule time plus the boosts from Simulacrum, Artificer pads and gathering level are all you get. So best to bake it into the long-term charge-up for this class. Now to boost, you may experiment with various pets but the void power boosting of the Void Terror is leaps and bounds more powerful. Devouerer/Hungerer is interesting to stack the boost on mysteries with that of the Muse after having a lot of crafting items, but the real end-game here is hypercharging the Void Decompression to get close to an Undecillion Void Power, and hypercharging the effect of that with Void Terror plus the Automation summon's void boosting effect, times the boost to summon power of the character level. So gear for the boost, myster boosters are good if you have the Patience to wear them, void boosters less so, some boost void power but you really want character ability boost since that amps both void power from the one summon, and mysteries boost from the other. Whereas doing the Pet Elixer to boost the Devouerer or the Void Terror is a lesser boost and is sort of there to make you realize the mathematical benefit of one Alchemist Elixer boosting two things through the Summons. So, having prepared all of that, you must manually pump your ripened Void Decompression spell by having the Cystalization spell that boosts your spell shards off of auto-cast, while Void Decompression should be on reckless auto-cast, and you manually spam that Cystallization at your human pace whenever the Arcana Worg is pumping spell sharts. The effect here is you will case Void Decompression about 100 times per Worg burst instead of 40. This gets your void mana about 10x-20x higher than it would be passively. There is a logarithmic diminishing return on the higher side of this scale. With an overnight play and crafting boosts you should be able to have collected about 2000 crafting resources (far less than the 16k max. you can get with 4 jars with capacity boosted by the star necklace) and have the Void spell pumping at least have a decillion if not a proper decillion void per cast, and ten to twenty thousand casts on Ritual of Power, Denaturation and Condensed Energy to riped their bonuses. Once you get your void power up to that slippery slope where you feel like you're wasting your time, begin the complex and demanding, time-sensitive burst sequence: 1) turn off autocast for all spells 2) turn off Evocation Elixer 3) cast the spell sequence to initiate the Summoning Elixer 4) don't forget to initiate the Summoning Elixer by clicking the lab glasswear button 5) swap out spells to include Void Trap and Void Automaton, get them charged by the Arcana Worg 6) swap out Arcana Worg for Void Fiend 7) charge VF to level 93 (if you have Mastery at >= 100) or 94 to swap for Void Terror 8) set your spells with the two summons, the three boost spells and Mana Gems 9) quickly max buy whatever mana sources, especially mana gems, that may have fallen short here. Your building count should be close to what your max level would be if a Homunculus were building you up, from the Transmution spell working on everything but Dimensional Gates during your charge up phase, but the boost spells will start draining a lot of different buildings. Since you're focusing on the power of the Mana Gems with the added number you couldn't afford otherwise, you should click on other buildings to replenish their numbers but you don't have to as much. Enchanted tree is a notable exception. Make sure you're in Idle Mode. The combination of two summons, with summon elixer, a relatively decent amount of void power remaining after that lengthy transition sequence, three amped up boost spells, and the extra quantity of mana gems, will get you boosting tremendously. The first such charge sequence with an overnight and a modest amount of crafting collect will get you 6-10 orders of magnitude gain in mysteries in a single play through. This probably diminishes over repetition but will get you well into the 200-250 eMysteries range.